godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulture (Mech)
The Vulture is a manned, flight-capable mech that was introduced in the 2018 Godzilla film, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle. The Vulture is an Exosuit upgraded through nanometal, with the Exosuit being used as the basis for the Vulture's construction. Appearance Vultures take a radical turn with regards to appearance, being tall, winged, digitigrade mechs. The wings mounted on the Vulture's shoulders are large, and possess huge thrusters which enable movement through the air. History ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following the team's arrival at Mechagodzilla City, the Bilusaludo would get to work with upgrading an existing weapon, the Exosuit, with nanometal. The use of nanometal would radically alter the design of the Exosuit, streamlining the design and giving it wing-like additions. These upgrades would increase the suit's mobility, offensive, and defensive capabilities. Yuko would later aid in the design and testing of the first Vulture unit, showing its immense capabilities, even impressing Rilu-elu Belu-be. As Godzilla Earth awoke and began to encroach upon the city, two other units would be commissioned, with Haruo Sakaki and Belu-be commanding the other two alongside Yuko. Launching a plan much akin to the prior operation on Godzilla Filius, the three would begin to fly around and distract Godzilla Earth, using their speed and firepower to simply draw its attention. The Vultures proved effective in their goal, and were even able to dodge oscillatory waves and atomic breath blasts. Once Godzilla was immobilized in nanometal, the three would begin overhead bombardments, cooperating with the city's artillery, prior to the crippling of the titan through the use of an EMP harpoon. In spite of the plan's successful completion, the EMP harpoon didn't cause Godzilla to explode, and only rendered it inert, with the "overload" resulting in slowly rising temperatures from the monster, exceeding 1,000 degrees. In a last ditch attempt to get the monster to truly overload and detonate, the three began to formulate a plan for the creature to unleash a heat ray blast, pushing its instability over the edge. Unable to get close enough to fire and provoke it due to the rising heat, a truly final suggestion was offered, which was to use the Vulture's speed and momentum in a high atmospheric dive bomb to act as an impromptu spear to finally kill Godzilla. The decision, being controversial, was suddenly turned more so when the Bilusaludo forced those within the Vultures to be assimilated by nanometal, deeming it necessary to defeat Godzilla. Yuko began to succumb to its effects, causing her Vulture to falter and spin out of control, Belu-be was assimilated fully, and Haruo's body wasn't affected, rendering the material harmless. Haruo, breaking protocol, caught Yuko's failing Vulture and proceeded to demand an ultimatum from Mulu-elu Galu-gu, before proceeding to destroy Galu-gu's command post, killing him, and stopping the nanometal's spread. Belu-be would perish, as the nanometal's only means of continuing its efforts was destroyed, resulting in the destruction of his Vulture, whereas Haruo's and Yuko's would crash land nearby. Godzilla: The Planet Eater Following the fall of Mechagodzilla City, one Vulture was retrieved by Martin Lazzari, although, he mused that activating it was near impossible due to certain failsafes and a lack of knowledge on the technology's idiosyncrasies. In the wake of Ghidorah's defeat, Martin figured out how to activate it, and showed the result to Haruo, stating his intention to rebuild civilization with the advanced technology. Haruo would suddenly have a sudden vision, where Metphies states that this is the natural order of things, and as a result, Ghidorah would potentially return. He would then take the last Vulture, and fly it to Godzilla's position, before letting it, him, and Yuko be destroyed by Godzilla's attack. Arsenal Armed cannons The Vulture's only known weapon is a set of dual, large, arm mounted cannons. Nanometal boost The Vulture by design was able to draw energy from the city's nanometal makeup. Within 5 kilometers of the city, infinite energy output was possible. List of appearances *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Vehicles